This invention relates to an improved, silicone-containing, oil-in-water emulsion, paste polish composition especially suited for use on cars, wherein the improvement relates to water-beading durability. Silicone-containing polish compositions are well known and have been widely used. For a description of a representative silicone-containing water emulsion, polish composition, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,078, issued July 16, 1968 to Lockhart and Patrick. The specific type of polish to which the present invention applies is of the kind comprising a montan wax, an emulsifier, silicone oil, amino silicones, finely-divided abrasive, water, a volatile aliphatic hydrocarbon liquid, and optionally, pigment, wherein the ratio of hydrocarbon liquid to water is about 3 to 1 so that the workable viscosity of the polish composition is like that of mayonnaise (paste polish) as contrasted with coffee cream (liquid polish).
It was known that the water-beading durability of any silicone-containing polish composition is related to the amount of silicone left behind after buffing. However, it was discovered that a significant difference in water-beading durability existed between the paste and liquid formulations of the specific kind of silicone-containing polish described earlier, even though each contained the same amount of silicone. Specifically, the liquid displayed superior water-beading durability. The present invention provides for an improved paste polish formulation exhibiting enhanced water-beading durability.